gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowser Wars
Genre: Tower Defense Publisher: Nintendo Developer: Gamecom ESRB: E for Everyone Platforms: Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, Gigacom (There may also be a ten-stage version of this in a Bloons Tower Defense styled game for the PC) Bowser Wars is a Tower Defense game in which the goal is to protect your castle from waves of oncoming enemies from nine different worlds. You can also upgrade enemies through paying coins. Towers * In bold are bosses, which can only be summoned once per level. Levels World 1: Mushroom Kingdom Leader: Larry Koopa #The Plains #The Underground #Heights #Castle Defense #The Underwater #Beside the Castle #Castle Defense 2 #Airship Defense World 2: Isle Delfino Leader: Morton Koopa Jr. #Delfino Airstrip #Delfino Plaza #Bianco Hills #Ricco Harbor #Gelato Beach #Pinna Park #Sirena Beach #Corona Mountain World 3: Subcon Leader: Wendy O. Koopa #Subcon 1 (grassy plain) #Subcon 2 (desert) #Subcon 3 (grass plain again) #Subcon 4 (snow/ice world) #Subcon 5 (grassy plain at night) #Subcon 6 (desert again) #Subcon 7 (cloud land) #Wart's Castle World 4: Yoshi's Island Leader: Iggy Koopa #Plains #Uplands #Steam Jungle #Hot Hot Desert #Icy Mountain #Deep Ocean #Fiery Cavern #Bowser's Domain World 5: DK Island Leader: Roy Koopa #Kongo Jungle #Monkey Mines #Vine Valley #Gorilla Glacier #Kremkroc Industries Inc. #Chimp Caverns #Lost World #Gangplank Galleon World 6: Luigi's Mansion Leader: Lemmy Koopa #The Front Yard #The Main Lobby #E. Gadd's Lab #The Kitchen #The Basement #The Backyard #The Attic #The Rooftop World 7: The Galaxy Leader: Ludwig von Koopa #Comet Observatory #Good Egg Galaxy #Freezeflame Galaxy #Dreadnought Galaxy #Starship Mario #Sky Station Galaxy #Supermassive Galaxy #Bowser's Galaxy Generator World 8: Peach's Castle Leader: Bowser Jr. #Peach's Castle #Bob-Omb Battlefield #Whomp's Fortress #Jolly Rodger Bay #Shifting Sand Land #Tall Tall Mountatin #Tick Tock Clock #Rainbow Ride World 9: Bowser's Castle Leader: Bowser #Volcano Run #Wheels of Doom #The Lava Tides #Dark Cavern #Magma Tram #Cinder Cone #The Grand Bonecoaster #Final Mayhem World 10: The Real Finale Leader: Dry Bowser #Death Plains #Underworld #Skull Heights #Doom Castle #The Abyss #The Great Wall of Famine #Doom Castle 2 #Air Shipwreck Types Types affect the gameplay well because of the sense that certain types are stronger against others. Abilities used by towers have types, towers have types, enemies have types, and enemy counterattacks have types. These are the types and what they're good and not so good against. They're made similar to Pokémon's types to help players grasp this crucial part of the game. Enemies *Red Toad *Blue Toad *Yellow Toad *Green Toad *Purple Toad *Blue Noki *Red Noki *Green Noki *Blue Pianta *Red Pianta *Yellow Pianta *Dolphin *Yellow Luma *Blue Luma *Green Luma *Red Luma *Orange Luma *Penguin *Ukiki *Tippi *Thoreau *Boomer *Slim *Thudley *Carrie *Fleep *Cudge *Dottie *Barry *Dashell *Piccolo *Goombella *Koops *Madame Flurrie *Yoshi Kid *Vivian *Admiral Bobbery *Ms. Mowz *Goombario *Kooper *Bombette *Parakarry *Lady Bow *Watt *Sushie *Lakilester *Dorrie *Pink Birdo *Red Birdo *Gray Birdo *Green Birdo *Red Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Brown Yoshi *Black Yoshi *White Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Eldstar *Mamar *Skolar *Muskular *Misstar *Klevar *Kalmar Bosses *Twink *Daisy *Mallow *Yoshi *Donkey Kong *Luigi *Rosalina *Peach *Mario *Geno Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:GigaCom Games Category:PC Games Category:Nintendo games Category:Bowser Games Category:Mario Games Category:Tower Defense Games Category:Tower Defense